


You have a crush on me

by mitoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, It's their roles in all my works, M/M, Top Oikawa Tooru, regardless of there being sex or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitoe/pseuds/mitoe
Summary: College strangers. The second time they talked, Oikawa was sure Kageyama had a crush on him
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

The elective course had been rather easygoing since the beginning. The professor was lenient, wonderfully so. Assignments were easy, quizzes were scarce, even for group projects they were free to group up with whoever they wanted. Oikawa and Matsukawa were the only ones in their friend group enrolled in this class due to their similar major. Naturally, they were partners for every project they had.

‘Why did he say we need three people again this time?’ Oikawa frowned as he turned to Matsukawa beside him in vague agitation.

‘Dunno. Wasn’t paying attention.’ Matsukawa shrugged, fingers tapping against his phone screen in zealous. All vibrant colors dimmed into black and white as the words **you lost** shimmered upon the screen in bright golden. He turned to Oikawa with a deadpan face.

Oikawa looked to his right. If a third member was absolutely required, anyone would do in that case.

A few empty seats away sat a reserved-looking boy eyeing at his paper quietly.

Oikawa remembered his name was Kageyama Tobio. He could not recall any specific details about the boy from when everyone had to introduce themselves on the first day of class. He did remember, however, that the boy was a few years younger than him. Other than that, all he knew of Kageyama Tobio was that he was always sitting quietly, always wearing a bit of a frown, always alone.

Oikawa tilted his head.

‘Would you like to join our group? We’re short on one person,’ he asked with a good-natured voice.

Kageyama did not react at first. Oikawa wondered if he said it with a voice too small. When he made to sound his question again, Kageyama turned toward him belatedly.

The look of genuine surprise and befuddlement on Kageyama’s face was explicable. They had never spoken a word to one another prior to this after all.

‘It would help if you join us,’ Oikawa added with a benign smile.

The professor wanted names in groups handed in by the end of the lesson. Oikawa would hate nothing more than to drag anything schoolwork-wise out. But now that he’d established the invitation, he realized it might have been inevitable to arouse misunderstandings. A character like Kageyama might regard the invite as pity. He might assumed Oikawa was backhandedly pointing out his tendencies for solitude. Oikawa hated troublesome things.

‘If you don’t want to, that’s fine too,’ Oikawa soothed swiftly with another smile.

‘I’ll join.’

Astonishment dissipated into something akin to relief for Kageyama.

Oikawa watched with trickling wonder as Kageyama muttered his thanks, carrying boundless brightness behind his blue eyes despite the graceless body language. Oikawa could not grasp why the motion entranced him even the lightest.

‘Alright, cool. I’m Oikawa. This is Matsukawa.’

‘My name is Kageyama.’

‘Write our names down, Mattsun,’ Oikawa said as he turned to Matsukawa.

‘I’m busy. Do it yourself.’

‘Your handwriting’s cuter.’

Oikawa turned to Kageyama again. ‘Is it OK to get your contact info? We don’t really have to meet up. Mattsun and I usually discuss these things online. It’s a pain to get out of the house just for a project anyways.’

Kageyama gave simple nod and the three exchanged contact numbers. Their exchange ceased right then and there.

Oikawa thought nothing of it. It was simply an essential conversation between classmates over a light discussion on an upcoming group project. That was all there was to it. Not to mention they were to meet only once a week for less than an hour. The boy named Kageyama with the bluest eyes Oikawa had ever seen barely stood a chance in the little back of his mind.

A week later, as they sat in the same class again, Oikawa stood corrected as he realized something in troubled amusement regarding the boy with blue eyes.

Oikawa was turning around to hand down copies of work sheets to the row behind him when he found the same blue eyes locked on him steadfastly. The transparent lack of awareness was almost endearing to watch as Kageyama seemingly caught himself and accepted the paper from Oikawa with a look dipped in frenzy.

Oikawa smiled genially, turning back around. He reckoned Kageyama was slightly attached to him now. Subsequently wondering if this was going to turn bothersome.

The fervent yet silent eyeballing went on steadily including the times they were out of the classroom. When they passed each other occasionally on campus, Oikawa would always catch the same ocean eyes tailing him as he walked. Oikawa tried smiling a few times. Kageyama appeared too shy to reciprocate the notion. It almost felt as if their roles were reversed and Oikawa was the one actively seeking out blue everywhere he went.

The same blue flickered particularly brightly when Kageyama finally approached him after class one day.

‘Oikawa-san,’ he started, voice a nervous edge. ‘Um, can we have lunch together?’

To say that Oikawa was surprise would be an understatement. All those persistent staring but no advances convinced Oikawa that this was how they would continue into the end of their semester together, followed by a diminution of aforementioned gawking, and slowly, they regressed back into strangers with zero connection.

‘I still have a class after this though,’ Oikawa said.

Normally, similar situations were nothing but bothersome. Quite like meddling with a stray cat, accidentally causing it to grow attached. But Oikawa felt a pinch bad. How could one ignore a stray cat, for that matter; a cute one to boot, Oikawa recently found out against his will.

‘How about after that? Mattsun and I are gonna eat with our two other friends. You can come if you want,’ Oikawa added, hoping that would eliminate the doleful look on Kageyama’s face.

It worked partially as a look of distress crawled upon the boy’s delicate features instead. His lip jutted a little, he said in hesitation, ‘can it be-’

‘Hey.’ Matsukawa came up behind Oikawa with a tap. ‘Give me a sec. I need to go to the bathroom.’

Oikawa turned back to Kageyama. ‘Yeah?’

‘Can I eat with Oikawa-san alone?’

‘I’m sorry, we already decided we’re gonna eat together, so.’

‘Tomorrow?’ Kageyama persisted hopefully.

‘Yeah, sure, I have class until- Oh wait, I can’t, I have a date tomorrow. But I’m sure we can go for lunch after tomorrow or some other day. There’s gotta be a day where we’re both free. Don’t worry about it.’

‘A date?’

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the unrelated question.

‘Yeah. She’s from my other class. I don’t think you’ve met her, so I don’t know...’ he tailed off, turning loss for words at the end.

Suddenly, Oikawa realized, Kageyama might not merely be attached to him like a kitten who got fed for the first time in years by a kind stranger.

_This kid has a crush on me._

Kageyama’s eyebrows turned clipped. Was it an attempt to ameliorate the sadness projected blatantly on his face, Oikawa could not be sure.

‘I don’t really wanna have lunch anymore,’ Kageyama said with a hint of an upset huff. No sooner had his words slipped than him looking mortified at himself.

It was easy to interpret it as a slip of the tongue on Kageyama’s part. Funny enough, Oikawa felt a sparkle of amusement lit within his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa leaned against the back of his seat. He craned his neck just a little to catch a glimpse of the boy who had been actively distancing himself since their exchange a week ago.

In the big classroom, Kageyama sat seats away, several heads in between him and Oikawa, eyes adhered to the front. Not only had he been avoiding Oikawa’s general direction whenever they crossed path on campus, he had also been going to Matsukawa regarding various topics on their shared assignment which was too blatant a display of evasion for Oikawa to brush off like nothing given how attached Kageyama appeared in the beginning.

Oikawa was not bothered by it per se. It was merely _vaguely_ off-putting. Like a bad aftertaste that he did not ask for.

As soon as the professor finished addressing the agenda for the next lesson, shuffles and chatters travelled across in the room like an evolving wave.

‘What do you wanna eat?’ Matsukawa asked with a big yawn.

‘Hold on,’ Oikawa waved an arm slackly. He got out of his seat and headed toward Kageyama who was slipping on his backpack, ready to head out. ‘Tobio-chan.’

The boy turned with eyes dilated in surprise. Oikawa could not discern if it was due to the sudden change in his way of addressing him or plainly due to the sight of Oikawa.

‘My next class is cancelled. Wanna go for lunch?’ Oikawa asked.

Kageyama shifted footing in what seemed like discomfiture.

‘Um, the assignment…’

‘We’re done with that, right? I checked your part yesterday. You did everything Mattsun told you to. We can submit it tonight. Everything looks great.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Kageyama scratched his hand absently. ‘I wasn’t sure about a lot of parts and Matsukawa-san was really nice and gave me a lot of instructions.’

‘Tobio-chan’s a good boy huh,’ Oikawa teased with a smile. ‘So, you’re free?’

A troubled, somewhat confused expression flashed across Kageyama’s features.

‘Mattsun and I are eating with our friends again. Come. I’ll introduce you,’ Oikawa said and was already turning around before Kageyama could answer, purposefully leaving no room for rejection.

They returned to Matsukawa’s side. A girl with long straight hair was seen standing before his seat.

‘Why didn’t you hand that in?’ She asked.

‘Am I supposed to?’ Matsukawa responded.

‘Yes? He said to do it before class started. Were you not here?’

 _Unimpressed_ was the sentiment written over Matsukawa’s face as he turned to Oikawa, who insisted they finish their coffees before headed to class this morning.

Snatching the paper under Matsukawa’s nose coolly, Oikawa collected his own and turned to Kageyama. ‘You handed yours in?’

Kageyama nodded.

‘You could’ve told me.’ Oikawa pouted.

‘I didn’t know you were late,’ Kageyama said with a miniscule frown, sounding genuinely apologetic despite the blatant lie.

Kageyama had looked Oikawa’s way when the brunet walked through the door with Matsukawa this morning. And Oikawa had attempted to meet those blue eyes but they turned away instantaneously instead.

‘We’ll go hand this in. We’ll meet up with you guys later,’ Oikawa said to Matsukawa.

‘Kageyama’s joining?’ Matsukawa asked.

Turning to Kageyama amiably, Oikawa asked, ‘you are, right?’

At Kageyama’s nod, Matsukawa parted ways with the two.

Oikawa headed the opposite direction without a second utterance.

‘Are we going to the professor’s office?’ Kageyama asked, looking ill at ease as he followed closely.

‘Yep. It’s a date. A really short one though.’ Oikawa beamed down at him.

It was pleasant to witness shyness paint Kageyama’s cheeks in soft pink, albeit momentary as a look of alarm supplanted the rosiness under a fraction of a second.

‘I’m really sorry for what I said last time,’ Kageyama apologized, voice drowned in dread.

‘That’s OK. I wasn’t upset by it of anything.’ Oikawa shrugged.

‘I was scared I made you hate me.’

‘That’s why you avoided me?’

Kageyama looked ashamed.

‘That was nothing. I didn’t even know you were feeling guilty for that. I wouldn’t hate someone over that kind of stuff. If you really upset me, I’ll let you know. That’s what I do with all my friends. You didn’t have to feel bad at all. Try not to avoid me again, OK?’ Oikawa winked.

‘Yo, Oikawa!’

Both Oikawa and Kageyama turned to a passing voice.

‘I saw you with that pink haired girl at the mall last week. Or was it two weeks ago? I can’t remember. I like her, she’s cute.’

‘Oh, she’s nothing compared to you,’ Oikawa jested naturally.

The guy fanned himself as he giggled like a maiden. ‘My dear, stop flattering. You know I have a girlfriend.’

‘I’m surprised you still remember. I’ll tell on you.’

‘Don’t be a rat. See you around.’

Oikawa’s eyes fell on the guarded expression beside him after he bade goodbye with his friend. He sighed internally. He was just about to receive a response too just now. They moved on, however, without as much of a vain comment.

Passing a few hallways, Oikawa was greeted by a few more people, Kageyama remained hushed the entire time.

‘I’ll wait for you here,’ Kageyama said right before they reached the office door.

It would take approximately 15 seconds to head in the door, announce the purpose of his arrival, drop the paper, and head out. But Oikawa prolonged his stay. He waited, fished for small talks with the professor in return for buying time; time for Kageyama to rearrange his thoughts and settle on a resolve.

It was a safe bet.

Once Oikawa felt sufficient, he headed out.

Kageyama whipped his head around vigorously and as if finally plucking up a courage, he blurted in an unintentionally loud voice, ‘how was your date, Oikawa-san?’

A smile crooked Oikawa’s lips. He dropped his head casually to the side, and shrugged lightly, almost gleefully. ‘Didn’t work out.’

‘Oh,’ Kageyama breathed. ‘Why?’

‘She wasn’t really my type.’

They continued moving as Oikawa guided the conversation into other threads. It was far too obvious; the way Kageyama’s shoulders relaxed as if a weight had been lifted. His apprehensive eyes flickered with light now as he looked simply beatific. Oikawa felt his lips quirking.

‘I won’t be going on dates anymore, by the way. I’ve got surprisingly a lot on my hands right now.’

‘Are you very busy with your other classes?’

‘You could say that.’ Oikawa nodded as he looked at his phone. ‘They’re at the cafeteria. You OK with that? Wanna get something else instead?’

‘No. That’s fine. I haven’t had the curry rice in the cafeteria in a while.’

‘Thought you’d say you want it to be just us again,’ Oikawa could not help but tease. ‘You’re surprisingly willing when you’re in a good mood.’

‘Please forget about that,’ Kageyama muttered with a blush.

**Author's Note:**

> (╹◡╹) [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/mitoe)


End file.
